


Cool cats

by septmars



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septmars/pseuds/septmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's thoughts about Britta's Converse, Chuck. Written for lesoleilluna's community comment ficathon in lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool cats

Jeff knows that Britta owns a pair of worn Converse that she always wears everywhere. She names it Chuck (“Get it, Chuck?”) and she claims that it’s been with her longer than any of her boyfriends, which is pretty sad, notes Jeff, but Britta doesn’t see it like that.

“Chuck has been my best friend,” she tells him as they lay in her bed, basking in the afterglow. “We have gone through a lot of things together. We’ve marched together, seen Rage against the Machine together—we did a lot of stuff together.”

Jeff is about to quip that it’s probably because Chuck is the only shoes she has when he realizes how earnest she is. As Jeff is in his not-asshole mood, he bites his lips and goes to the kitchen for some much-needed morning coffee. Jeff never makes a sarcastic remark about it again since then, but Chuck stays with them for the remainder of the relationship. It’s always by the door whenever he comes to her apartment, always thrown carelessly away whenever _she_ comes to his apartment; in some ways or another, it’s there.

Since Abed outs them, whenever Jeff sees a Converse, he’s reminded of stale fair-trade coffee that tastes like horseshit and an apartment that perpetually smells like cat litter. It’s not always a fond memory, but Jeff treasures it still. In some way or another, Chuck the Converse has become an unofficial symbol for him and Britta’s short affair (Jeff restrains himself from using the word torrid because who is he, Jane Austen?).

So if someone asks why he wears a Converse to school today, he’ll politely tell them to fuck off, it’s not your business I wear what I want. And if someone claims that he’s doing it because he just finds out Britta’s sleeping with Troy, well, that person is a big fat liar.


End file.
